1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,743 discloses a terminal fitting with a rectangular tube that has a bottom plate, first and second side plates that extend up from opposite sides of the bottom plate and a ceiling plate that extends from the top of the first side plate. The ceiling plate is substantially parallel to the bottom plate. A pressing plate extends from the top of the second side plate and is placed on the upper surface of the ceiling plate to prevent an opening deformation of the rectangular tube. A resilient contact piece is accommodated in the rectangular tube and opposes the ceiling plate. Thus, a tab can be inserted in the rectangular tube and can be held resiliently between the ceiling plate and the resilient contact piece.
The pressing plate increases the height of the rectangular tube by the thickness of the pressing plate, and hence enlarges the entire terminal fitting.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem, and an object thereof is to reduce the dimension of a tube of a terminal fitting.